


fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013. Level II: Миди: Новое откровение.

by fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013



Category: Soviet Science Fiction, Star Rtek Into Darckness
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013/pseuds/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level II<br/>Midi<br/>G - PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013. Level II: Миди: Новое откровение.

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные каноны:  
> 1\. А. и Б. Стругацкие "Жук в муравейнике", "Волны гасят ветер";  
> 2\. "Star Trek Into Darkness".

**Название:** Новое Откровение  
 **Автор: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013**  
 **Бета: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013**  
 **Размер:** миди, 4840 слов  
 **Каноны:** 1\. А. и Б. Стругацкие "Жук в муравейнике", "Волны гасят ветер";  
2\. "Star Trek Into Darkness".  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Максим Каммерер, Хан Нуньен Сингх, Павел Андреевич Чехов  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** мемуар, кроссовер  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Никогда не задавали себе вопроса, что бы случилось, если бы Абалкин дотянулся до "детонатора"?  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** AU по отношению к обоим канонам.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Новое Откровение"

Стоял октябрь, раннее утро, и на берегу озера Пичола было даже немного прохладно.  
— Это все занятно, — сказал Хан Нуньен Сингх, щурясь на розовое, в сиреневой пене, встающее солнце. — Но ведь я — не единственный?  
Я покачал головой. Он удовлетворенно усмехнулся. Я ждал следующего закономерного вопроса: «Сколько таких, как я? Кто они?», но Хану, вероятно, это было не интересно.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Я согласен.  
— Мы не делали такого раньше, — повторил я еще раз для надежности. — Никто не знает, чем обернется эксперимент…  
— Но ведь Совет разрешил его? — Хан улыбнулся, у него была на удивление мягкая и даже трогательная улыбка для человека его профессии. — Я уверен, что вы не допустите скверных последствий.  
— Вы должны понимать, что в первую очередь мы постараемся не допустить скверных последствий для Земли.  
По его лицу мелькнула легкая тень, но почти сразу же Хан уверенно пожал плечами.  
— Естественно, Каммерер. Я прекрасно осознаю риски. Даже в случае успеха предприятия мне, вероятно, до конца жизни придется находиться под медицинским надсмотром. Впрочем, мне кажется, такая перспектива не слишком отличается от текущей ситуации.  
Он глянул на меня искоса, и я на секунду ощутил неловкость. Он все прекрасно знал и понимал, этот высокий, широкоплечий, белокожий и светлоглазый человек с абсолютно не подходящим ему индийским именем. Опытный прогрессор, тренированный профессионал, редкие дни отпуска проводящий в родном Удайпуре. Один из печально известных «подкидышей», личное дело №5, значок «Дельта стилизованная».  
После трагически закончившейся истории с Абалкиным настороженный интерес к «подкидышам» в соответствующих кругах даже не то что угас, а словно был затоптан, притушен, как затаптывается на корню неприязнь к тем, перед кем мы в чем-либо провинились. Идея прогрессорской деятельности Странников в системе человечества более не рассматривалась всерьез, и, соответственно, «подкидыши» превратились из смутной, но потенциальной угрозы в обыкновенных сирот с изломанной параноидальными измышлениями Мирового Совета судьбой. Их сначала жалели, и даже было выдвинуто несколько предложений по реабилитации «подкидышей», которые включали в себя, помимо прочего, перепрофилирование на сугубо «земные» профессии, в которых ранее тем было отказано. Кстати, ни один из десяти оставшихся «подкидышей» на смену профессии не согласился. Так они и остались нелюбимыми пасынками человечества, большую часть жизни проводящими вне его колыбели.  
А потом о них просто забыли.  
И в марте восемьдесят первого, спустя три года, снова неожиданно вспомнили.  
Инициатором эксперимента, «следственного эксперимента» по его собственным словам, выступил член Мирового Совета ксенобиолог Нгуен Ши Бинь. Многие сочли его предложение неуместным желанием сплясать на костях ушедшего в отставку Рудольфа Сикорски, но в результате Совет все-таки одобрил концепцию испытания. Нужно было окончательно закрыть тему и убедиться в том, что бывший руководитель КОМКОНа-2 ошибался в своих подозрениях.  
Первым делом, конечно же, было решено привлечь к эксперименту Корнея Яшмаа, единственного из оставшихся «подкидышей», кто знал о своем происхождении и был готов сотрудничать. Однако совершенно неожиданно Яшмаа ответил на предложение принять участие в эксперименте категорическим отказом, мотивировав его тем, что на подотчетной его Гиганде в данный момент разворачиваются такие события, что покинуть место работы ради сомнительных изысканий он не может и, более того, считает преступным.  
Следующих кандидатур было две: Алена Родригес и Хан Нуньен Сингх, оба прогрессоры, оба с впечатляющими своей стабильностью психологическими профилями. Но Алена на момент обсуждения вопроса оказалась беременна, и по здравому рассуждению было решено не подвергать опасности ребенка.  
Оставался Хан. С ним-то мы и начали работу.

Никто толком не знал, чего ожидать, поэтому меры безопасности были предприняты наитщательнейшие. В частности, для обеспечения этих мер я и был, как сотрудник КОМКОНа-2, привлечен к эксперименту. Правда, ввиду недавних событий, среди прочих участников проекта отношение к моей деятельности сложилось несколько насмешливо-стыдливое. С одной стороны все были уверены, что Рудольф Сикорски — старый спятивший от страха параноик, и опасаться всерьез нечего, а с другой — побаивались откровенно дергать тигра за хвост.  
Лаборатория, в которой проводился эксперимент, скорее напоминала бункер: метровой толщины стальные стены, двенадцать уровней автоматической блокировки входов и выходов, кресло для подопытного, по мановению пальцев наблюдателя превращающееся в криокапсулу мгновенного действия.  
Сам Хан Нуньен Сингх к этим приготовлениям относился скептически. Он не верил в мгновенные физические или тем более психологические изменения и не считал себя «ходячей бомбой замедленного действия».  
— Это бессмысленно, — сказал он мне в утро перед отправкой в бункер-лабораторию. — Зачем Странникам изобретать такой ненадежный способ подгадить человечеству? Какие-то эмбрионы, к ним отдельные детонаторы… Слишком много случайностей.  
— Что мы знаем о Странниках? — пожал я плечами.  
— То, что они имеют обыкновение бросать свое барахло где попало, — мрачно ответил Хан. — Кто гарантирует, что «саркофаг» с эмбрионами — это спланированная акция, а не очередной отход их деятельности, вроде станции нуль-транспортировки на Сауле?  
— Кто гарантирует обратное? — снова пожал плечами я. — Мы не уверены даже насчет происходящего на Сауле. Какой-то ведь смысл в этом был.  
Хан хмыкнул.  
— Я, конечно, не специалист по безопасности, — сказал он, — и знаю о Странниках не так уж много. Но если хочешь знать мое мнение: они просто не утруждают себя уборкой. Здесь прокол, там прокол — побочные явления каких-то масштабных проектов, которые никто не обеспокоился ликвидировать. А на самом деле им нет никакого дела до людей.  
Мне почему-то живо вспомнился наш трехлетней давности разговор с Сикорски и его так обескураживающе прозвучавшая тогда фраза: «А ведь они там не население спасали. Они планету спасали от населения!»  
Все-таки тяжело на работе, которая подразумевает предугадывание поворотов нечеловеческой логики, быть человеком. Со временем начинаешь вариться в собственных фантазмах.  
Мы завтракали в том же уличном кафе на берегу озера Пичола, где пять месяцев назад встретились в первый раз. Хан ограничился стаканом кокосового сока и маленькой чашкой каши из незнакомых мне на вид крупных зерен. В меня от волнения не лез даже сок.  
— Боишься? — спросил Хан, сочувственно глядя на меня из-под растрепанной челки.  
— Есть немного, — признался я прежде чем сообразил, что в текущих обстоятельствах такой вопрос уместней задавать самому Хану. Но тот выглядел совершенно невозмутимым и собранным. Он точно не опасался никаких гипотетических осложнений, а, скорее, был готов ко всему и постоянно. Комконовские затеи его не слишком беспокоили.  
Формально он оказался прав. Соединение с «детонатором» прошло без каких-либо эксцессов. Сначала Хан осторожно принял диск из рук лаборанта и некоторое время сидел неподвижно, позволяя многофункциональному креслу произвести все необходимые замеры. Никаких физических изменений. Потом он ответил на вопросы психолога, и опять же, в ответах не было усмотрено никаких тревожащих признаков.  
Далее Хан несколько часов занимался тем, что вертел «детонатор» в руках, попутно прикладывая его к различным частям тела. После каждой манипуляции проводился замер физических показателей и устный опрос. В конце концов его попросили прижать диск к локтевому сгибу, совместив значки. Вот тут вышла маленькая заминка, потому что значки «Дельта стилизованная» на «детонаторе» и коже Хана оказались не зеркальными и различающимися по размеру, и полного совмещения рисунков добиться не получилось. Но в целом никаких изменений физического состояния или психики в течение испытания выявить не удалось.  
Я даже не знаю, скорей обрадовался Нгуен Ши Бинь такому результату или все-таки был им разочарован. Повторных испытаний было решено не проводить, Хану предписывалось регулярное самонаблюдение и профилактические осмотры, которые и так полагаются прогрессору в порядке рутинного контроля за уровнем психической напряженности. Да, от работы его отстранять членам комиссии показалось нецелесообразным, так что по истечении отпуска все так же невозмутимо ухмыляющийся Хан Нуньен Сингх отправился обратно на Саулу.

Потом, много лет спустя, я, да и не только я, конечно же, думали, в чем же мы ошиблись. Возможно, Хана следовало бы оставить на Земле, под более пристальным вниманием специалистов, но кто знает, не обернулось бы это еще большим недоразумением? Возможно, мы не имели права подвергать процедуре психического кондиционирования прогрессора, только что вступившего в контакт с артефактом невыясненного предназначения? С другой стороны и то, что случилось на Сауле, было возможно предотвратить, если бы кому-то хотя бы в голову пришло, что все идет не так гладко, как выглядит в отчетах…  
И тут снова вставали вопросы иного свойства: а имеем ли мы право предотвращать события подобного порядка, а имеем ли мы достаточный ресурс для этого? В конце концов произошедшее меньше всего было похоже на «Арканарскую катастрофу», хоть и обладало сходными предпосылками.

Первый неоднозначный сигнал поступил с Саулы в девяносто четвертом, в год выхода «Меморандума» Айзека Бромберга и все набирающих ход событий Большого Откровения, и потому, вероятно, не получил того внимания, которого, несомненно, заслуживал. Суть происшествия сводилась к тому, что врач (позывной Уэверли), отправленный с базы Саула для очередного освидетельствования прогрессоров, работающих в столице Гаке-но-Дайза, был по невыясненным причинам схвачен местной полицией и без суда сослан в один из существующих до сих пор концлагерей в горах. Прогрессор Хан Нуньен Сингх (позывной Темучин) узнал о случившемся только через несколько дней и немедленно отправился по месту заключения, бросив на середине успешно продвигающуюся операцию по бескровному смещению изрядно одряхлевшего Великого и могучего утеса с заменой правительством министерского триумвирата. Произошедшее далее в докладе описывалось скупо, но можно, нужно, необходимо было предположить, что в концентрационном лагере Хан пережил серьезный психологический спазм. Уэверли, тем не менее, был спасен. Также около двухсот человек было вывезено из лагеря немедленно, а еще восемьсот — через два дня. На четвертый день после своего отбытия прогрессор Хан Нуньен Сингх вернулся в столицу, где уже к тому моменту произошел запланированный переворот.  
При другом стечении обстоятельств я бы, несомненно, заинтересовался произошедшим, но я был занят совсем другими проблемами и, признаться, вспомнил о докладе только тогда, когда было уже поздно.  
Все последующие отчеты с Саулы вплоть до рокового двести второго года выглядели совершенно мирно, прогрессоры, связные и прочий персонал в запланированные сроки возвращались на Землю, проходили рекондиционирование и отправлялись по новым местам работы или же возвращались на Саулу…  
И опять же на это нужно было обратить внимание вовремя: практически никто из работавших на Сауле возвращаться на следующий срок туда не хотел. Никто кроме прогрессора Темучина (Хан Нуньен Сингх, работает на Сауле с шестьдесят третьего года), врача базы Саулы Уэверли (Джон Строу, родился 6 июля 2122 года, предыдущие места работы: 48-54 — Земля, Ашхабад, 55-73 — планета Арканар, 74-78 — планета Гиганда, с семьдесят девятого — безвылазно на Сауле) и начальника той же базы Есаула (Салтыков Матвей Дмитриевич, родился 27 сентября 2107, начальник базы Саулы с пятьдесят восьмого года, проще говоря — с самого начала этой базы существования).  
Конечно же, такую примерную преданность месту работы можно было объяснить, более того, она выглядела настолько естественно, что никому и в голову не приходило, отчего остальные работники не задерживаются на Сауле дольше, чем этого требует выполнение конкретной задачи.  
А в две тысячи двести втором, на третий год Большого Откровения, пока деморализованное человечество, разделенное и униженное, пыталось прийти в себя от неслыханного шока, надо признаться, совершенно случайно выяснилось истинное положение дел.  
Уже на протяжении некоторого времени звучали идеи о том, что прогрессорскую деятельность Земли необходимо если не сворачивать, то хотя бы серьезно пересмотреть ее цели и методы. Внезапно встал вопрос об этичности института прогрессорства в целом, причем, этичности не по отношению к самим прогрессорам или земному обществу, а по отношению к населению планет, на которых «хозяйничают пришлые чужаки, уверенные в том, что хорошо, а что плохо». В общем, назревал глобальный кризис самооценки земного общества. И в двести втором году Мировой Совет наконец принял решение о пока частичном выведении прогрессоров из систем цивилизаций Гиганды и Саулы. Подозреваю, что продавить это решение удалось только потому, что и на Гиганде, и на Сауле уже были полностью реализованы программы, разработанные Институтом экспериментальной истории. Война на Гиганде была успешно завершена еще в семьдесят седьмом, и теперь герцогство Алайское и Империя постепенно переходили от состояния вооруженного нейтралитета к продуктивным взаимоотношениям, скрепив союз двух держав династийным браком. На Сауле дела тоже пошли на лад: после свержения Утеса и захвата власти военным министром, министром ресурсов и министром просвещения, интригующими друг против друга и не дающими друг другу спуска было осуществлено следующее: ликвидированы все места заключений, где преступники подвергались угрозе причинения физического вреда или смерти; начали строиться школы в каждом из многочисленных, густо разбросанных по прибрежной линии материка поселков; внедрялись новые, прогрессивные методы ведения сельского хозяйства, позволяющие вывести крестьянство на более высокий уровень продуктивности и самосознания, а в столице были учреждены несколько институтов. Прогноз специалисты по обоим случаям давали благоприятный и никаких серьезных неожиданностей не предвидели.  
Но первой же полнейшей неожиданностью стало то, что в ответ на отправленное на Саулу предписание с новой программой действий не последовало никакой реакции. То есть, в прямом смысле — никакой. На переданное в систему звезды ЕН 7031 сообщение ответа не было. Отправленный на Саулу корабль успешно подошел к планете, бодро отрапортовал стыковку с «Ботани Бэй», пожилым космолетом класса «Призрак-17-пингвин», осуществлявшим функции орбитальной станции вот уже в течение пятнадцати лет, а потом замолчал тоже.  
Обстоятельства принимали странный, даже тревожный оборот. К Сауле были откомандированы еще четыре судна, два из которых остались на орбите, не приближаясь к станции, а еще два спустились на планету в районе базы. Каково же было удивление поисковой группы, когда они обнаружили базу Саулы совершенно пустой. Были прочесаны все окрестности, но поиск не дал результатов — весь персонал базы исчез.  
И вот тогда, 17 мая 2202 года, в 13:35 по Гринвичу, все станции дальней связи Земли получили сообщение, адресованное, ни много ни мало, всему человечеству разом. Вряд ли кто-то не помнит его содержания, но если в двух словах, то людям предлагался выбор: пойти по пути вертикального прогресса вслед за люденами, или же влачить жалкое существование никчемного шлака, оставшегося от рождения новой цивилизации. Выбор, впрочем, был достаточно иллюзорным, так как в сообщении уточнялось, что рано или поздно человечество будет приведено к единому знаменателю.  
Реакцию на подобное заявление, думаю, описывать не нужно. Нам — конечно же нам, КОМКОНу-2 — потребовалось пятнадцать дней, чтобы найти на Земле и  
на других планетах, где селились и работали земляне, всех побывавших на Сауле в период со сто восемьдесят первого по двести второй год. Сто шестнадцать человек, двадцать семь из которых были точно так же растеряны и согласны на сколь угодно глубокое ментоскопирование, четырнадцать отказались сотрудничать, заявив, что не имеют отношения к происходящему, девять в настоящий момент были внедрены в цивилизации Саракша и Арканара, а сорок четыре в разное время уволились со службы и, оставив контактный адрес в БВИ, благополучно исчезли, не появляясь по указанному адресу годами. Ситуация с этими последними отчетливо напоминала о нашей погоне за люденами несколько лет назад.  
Однако, оставался двадцать два человека, которые не отрицали своей причастности к выставленному человечеству ультиматуму, и при более подробной беседе с одним из них выяснились настолько любопытные и экстраординарные факты, что я бы хотел привести здесь этот разговор целиком, без купюр.

РАБОЧАЯ ФОНОГРАММА

Дата: 6 июня 2202 года  
Собеседники: М. Краммерер, начальник отдела ЧП, КОМКОН-2; Павел Андреевич Чехов, бывший навигатор звездолета «Рилайент».  
Тема: «Саульский ультиматум».  
Содержание: Запись беседы, состоявшейся в гостинице «Энтерпрайз» (Вест-Де-Мойн, Айова).

КАММЕРЕР. Вы не против, если я буду вести запись?  
ЧЕХОВ. Нет, конечно же.  
КАММЕРЕР. Мы говорили о том, что в девяносто четвертом, во время происшествия с Уэверли, вы были на Сауле. Расскажите, пожалуйста, с самого начала, что произошло.  
ЧЕХОВ. Хорошо. Так. Мы доставляли продовольствие и оборудование на базу Саулы, я спустился на планету вместе с грузом, у меня было три дня увольнительных, прежде чем я должен был отправиться обратно на корабль с посылками и отчетами от местных. В смысле, от ребят, живущих на базе. Это обычная практика.  
КАММЕРЕР. Обычно передача грузов занимает не больше суток.  
ЧЕХОВ. Да, но у меня на Сауле были личные дела. Я могу продолжать?  
КАММЕРЕР. Безусловно, Павел.  
ЧЕХОВ. За несколько дней до моего прибытия на базу случилось ЧП: один из врачей, Уэверли, отправился в столицу для проведения рутинного осмотра трех работающих там прогрессоров. Как я понял, операция была отработана, и никто не ожидал эксцессов. Тем не менее Уэверли перехватили еще в пригороде Гаке-но-Дайза. Возможно, за ним была слежка, но, скорей всего, его просто приняли за крестьянина, который недостаточно почтительно поклонился проходящему мимо воину. Его попытались зарубить на месте, но Уэверли этого не позволил. Тогда на него напали слуги воина, избили и связали. Он посчитал ситуацию не критической, надеясь сбежать, когда охраняющие его отвлекутся. Но оскорбленный воин срочно отбывал по месту службы в лагерь заключенных «Сарита» и решил прихватить пленника с собой, чтобы там с ним расправиться. По дороге Уэверли пытался сбежать, но был серьезно ранен. По прибытию в лагерь его вытолкнули на площадку перед домом офицерского состава и убили, приказав заключенным оттащить труп в один из бараков.  
КАММЕРЕР. Позвольте минуту… Его убили?  
ЧЕХОВ. Да, его разрубили пополам.  
КАММЕРЕР. Так. Дальше?  
ЧЕХОВ. Дальше Темучин — он был главой группы прогрессоров в Гаке-но-Дайза — прождал Уэверли три дня, не дождался, стал наводить справки и узнал, что человека похожей внешности забрал с дороги в столицу один из воинов, служащих в «Сарита». Сначала Темучин навестил дом этого воина и, убедившись, что там Уэверли нет, отправился в лагерь. Он рассчитывал появиться высоким проверяющим из столицы, устроить там показательную выволочку и под шумок забрать Уэверли. Когда обнаружилось, что он мертв… Вообще Хан… то есть, Темучин…  
КАММЕРЕР. Называйте его так, как вам удобней.  
ЧЕХОВ. Хорошо. Хан — человек выдержанный. Вы сами понимаете, люди этой профессии часто вынуждены наблюдать, как их близких и друзей пытают или убивают. У него очень крепкая психика. Но в тот момент он сорвался. Это было слишком сильное потрясение.  
КАММЕРЕР. Они с Уэверли были очень близки?  
ЧЕХОВ. (пауза) Да, довольно близки. Я бы даже сказал, что у Хана, человека довольно замкнутого, есть только один настоящий друг — Уэверли. Ну и, в некоторой степени, может быть, Матвей Дмитриевич, но тот ему вроде отца, скорее.  
КАММЕРЕР. Ясно. Что было дальше?  
ЧЕХОВ. Точно не знаю, Хан об этом не рассказывал, а Уэверли был не в том состоянии, чтобы обращать внимание. В общем, Темучин сорвался и устроил побоище.  
КАММЕРЕР. Он убил стражников?  
ЧЕХОВ. Да. Всех. Голыми руками. А потом вспорол себе запястье и напоил мертвого Уэверли своей кровью. По его словам он не очень понимал, что делает, но чувствовал позыв сделать именно это. И Уэверли ожил.  
КАММЕРЕР. В каком смысле? Он ведь был разрублен пополам.  
ЧЕХОВ. Да. Шрам до сих пор виден, когда он не в настроении. Здоровенный такой червяк от левого плеча к правому бедру.  
КАММЕРЕР. Так… Так. Вы сами видели этот шрам, Чехов?  
ЧЕХОВ. Пару раз. В первый раз тогда, когда Хан доставил Уэверли на базу. Тот еле дышал и был без сознания, а шрам выглядел просто ужасно.  
КАММЕРЕР. Может быть, это была поверхностная рана?  
ЧЕХОВ. (хмыканье) На базе был и другой медик, его обследовали. У Уэверли на тот момент срослись еще не все внутренние органы, но где-то через сутки он уже пришел в себя.  
КАММЕРЕР. Так. Что было дальше?  
ЧЕХОВ. Уэверли уложили в реанимационный модуль, а пока возились, Хан забрал грузовой глайдер и рванул назад в лагерь. Обратно он вернулся через несколько часов, глайдер был под завязку набит замороженными телами. Это были мертвые заключенные. Хан потребовал выделить ему операционную и десяток пневмошприцев для внутривенных инъекций, а также подготовить госпиталь. Там было около двухсот трупов. Он брал у себя кровь и впрыскивал в рты. Каждому.  
КАММЕРЕР. Вы присутствовали при этом?  
ЧЕХОВ. Это длилось семь часов. Я несколько раз заглядывал в операционную. Помогал носить тела.  
КАММЕРЕР. И что же, все ожили?  
ЧЕХОВ. Все, кроме пятерых. По всей видимости, они погибли слишком давно, мозг был непоправимо разрушен. Все ожившие были чудовищно истощены и перепуганы, их приходилось пристегивать к кроватям и кормить внутривенно.  
КАММЕРЕР. Судя по докладу, через два дня из лагеря было вывезено еще восемьсот человек.  
ЧЕХОВ. Да, это были живые. Тоже ужасно истощенные и больные, Хан их тоже поил своей кровью. Они почти не сопротивлялись, только места для такого количества людей на базе не было. Мы освободили ангар от глайдеров, отвели их туда. Пытались кормить, но они начинали драться, как только понимали, что кто-то раздает еду… Это было страшно, Каммерер, смотреть, как они пытаются драться — медленно, отчаянно, почти бессильно. За то, что им бы и так досталось.  
КАММЕРЕР. Убитых стражников Хан не пытался воскресить?  
ЧЕХОВ. Нет.  
КАММЕРЕР. И никто на базе этому не удивился? Не возмутился?  
ЧЕХОВ. Нет. Вы же знаете, прогрессоры проходят психологическое кондиционирование…  
КАММЕРЕР. Но вы-то навигатор, можно сказать, случайный человек на Сауле, вы не проходили кондиционирования. Вам не пришло в голову, что жизнь людей, даже таких, как эти стражники, священна?  
ЧЕХОВ. (вздох) Пришло. Немного не такими словами, но да. И не только мне. Если позволите, я все-таки продолжу.  
КАММЕРЕР. Конечно.  
ЧЕХОВ. Когда мы немного разобрались с новоприбывшими, ко мне подошел второй врач базы, Лео Маккой, Боунз. Он сказал, что у Темучина явный срыв, и его бы нужно самого уложить под капельницу — по самым скромным подсчетам он за сутки выдоил из себя не меньше трех литров крови. Ну и выглядел он уже не слишком вменяемым. Но вы представьте себе, что это такое — попытаться уложить в кровать здоровенного прогрессора в состоянии психоспазма?  
КАММЕРЕР. Довольно сложная задача.  
ЧЕХОВ. Точно. Мы пытались вырубить его шокером — их на базе используют, чтобы отгонять птиц. Выкрутили заряд на полную мощность... в общем, он едва не переубивал нас всех, но внезапно опомнился, сел на пол, обхватил голову руками. Посидел так немного и спросил, как там Уэверли. Мы отвели его в палату, Хан постоял над модулем, а потом сел на кушетку рядом и сказал, что будет спать здесь. Маккой хотел поставить ему капельницу с плазмой, но Хан отказался, сказал, что в этом нет необходимости, его организм способен восстановиться сам.  
КАММЕРЕР. Вы не спросили Хана, откуда у его крови такие свойства?  
ЧЕХОВ. А как же. Спросили, только он тогда сам не знал.  
КАММЕРЕР. А сейчас, выходит, знает?  
ЧЕХОВ. Сейчас мы все знаем.  
КАММЕРЕР. Вот как. Поделитесь?  
ЧЕХОВ. (смешок) Вы ведь тоже знаете, Каммерер. А если не знаете, то догадываетесь. Он — один из тринадцати, «подкидыш», единственный из всех, кто контактировал со своим «детонатором».  
КАММЕРЕР. Это он вам рассказал?  
ЧЕХОВ. Нет. Это все… немного сложнее. Лучше по порядку. Прежде чем заснуть, Хан потребовал, чтобы мы выпили его кровь.  
КАММЕРЕР. Вы ведь были здоровы на тот момент?  
ЧЕХОВ. Абсолютно. Пара синяков не в счет. Но он сказал, что знает, что у нас на уме, и что он сам не собирается оживлять стражников. Делайте это сами, если хотите, — вот что он сказал.  
КАММЕРЕР. То есть, его кровь обладает…  
ЧЕХОВ. Да. Правда, мы тогда толком не поняли, о чем он бормочет. Боунз подмигнул мне, мол, делай, что он говорит. Нам очень не хотелось его злить. Снова. Так что мы сделали по глотку… Не самый приятный вкус, но слава богу, что это не нужно пить чаще одного раза в жизни…  
КАММЕРЕР. Простите, что перебиваю. Что в это время делал начальник базы? Как он отреагировал на происходящее?  
ЧЕХОВ. Матвею Дмитриевичу было не до того. Он организовывал размещение и питание для беженцев. Мы так их стали называть, беженцами. Бывшими трупами или заключенными было бы хуже, согласитесь. В общем, весь персонал базы этим занимался. Никто не задавал лишних вопросов, знаете. Есть такие ситуации, когда нужно сначала решить проблему, а уже потом задаваться вопросами и выяснять, кто виноват и все такое.  
КАММЕРЕР. Вы выпили кровь Хана. Были какие-то необычные ощущения?  
ЧЕХОВ. (смех) Еще какие необычные! Это не описать словами. Ощущение, будто звезды взрываются перед глазами — в самом прямом смысле. Нас вырубило где-то на полчаса, прямо там, в палате Уэверли. Очнулись — Хан спит, Уэверли спит… Вышли на улицу — там гам, беготня. Все как в тумане. Пошли на заднюю площадку, у них там был в снегу прикопан дохлый шика — местное животное такое, с копытами. Ребята на них иногда охотились, чтобы было свежее мясо. Маккой достал шприц и говорит: «Давай руку». А я как во сне — протянул. Он взял у меня кровь, а потом вколол шике в круп. Дальше — стоим, ждем. Чувствую себя дурак дураком, но где-то в глубине души ощущение было, что все правильно делаем. Минут через пять шика зашевелился, морду поднял, посмотрел на нас дикими глазами, подскочил и кинулся прочь, еле ковыляя и запинаясь на ходу. А мы с Маккоем переглянулись и пошли выводить глайдер.  
КАММЕРЕР. Оживленных стражников вы, конечно, на базу не привели.  
ЧЕХОВ. (смех) Что же мы, враги себе? Мы их и оживляли не по очереди. Уложили всех в одну шеренгу, набрали крови побольше и пошли от центра к двум концам. Там ведь без разницы — что в рот, что в мышцу. Когда те, что в середине, начали очухиваться, мы уже с крайними закончили и в глайдер садились.  
КАММЕРЕР. Послушайте, но ведь если кровь Хана обладает такими чудодейственными свойствами, это значит, что вы и всем местным передали возможность исцелять…  
ЧЕХОВ. Нет, нет. Вы не понимаете, Каммерер. Этот катализатор работает только для землян. Нашей кровью можно вылечить или даже воскресить почти любое теплокровное, но свойства метагома нельзя передать человеку другой, не земной расы. Эта возможность предоставляется каждому человечеству в свой срок. Это прогресс, его можно подтолкнуть, но нельзя в него притянуть за уши…  
КАММЕРЕР. Вы сказали — катализатор? Кровь Хана как катализатор, инициирующий третью импульсную и превращающий человека в метагома, я правильно понимаю?  
ЧЕХОВ. Не совсем. Кровь одного из тринадцати, инициированного тем, что вы называете детонатором, вызывает в организме человека индуцированную мутацию, которая приводит к появлению пресловутой третьей импульсной. И, в отличие от естественной и редкой мутации, в этом случае третья импульсная может быть инициирована самим человеком, безо всяких ухищрений и долгой подготовки…  
КАММЕРЕР. Я правильно понял: появление третьей импульсной системы, то есть, Т-зубца, у человека, у которого раньше ее не было?  
ЧЕХОВ. Да. В этом, собственно, и состоит наше предложение. Согласитесь, Каммерер, нехорошо играть в такие интересные игрушки малой горсткой особо одаренных. Возможность стать метагомом должна быть у всех, и… мы даем ее — всем.  
КАММЕРЕР. (пауза) Сколько человек было заражено с девяносто четвертого года?  
ЧЕХОВ. Ну зачем вы так. Это не зараза. Это прогресс.  
КАММЕРЕР. Ответьте на вопрос.  
ЧЕХОВ. Не знаю. Максим, мы не льем кровь в колодцы и не подмешиваем в хлеб. Каждый из нас, возможно, знает, сколько человек инициировал лично он, но мы не обмениваемся этими сведениями, не ведем списков и не разрабатываем зловещих планов. Многие из нас вообще ушли с Земли и занимаются совсем другими делами.  
КАММЕРЕР. Сколько человек инициировали лично вы?  
ЧЕХОВ. Триста четырнадцать. И еще некоторое количество тех, кто решили инициироваться позже или самостоятельно.  
КАММЕРЕР. Это сопоставимо с общим количеством люденов, о которых нам было известно до сих пор.  
ЧЕХОВ. Ох… Людены — ну что это за слово такое?  
КАММЕРЕР. Вы сами выбрали его.  
ЧЕХОВ. Нет, я не выбирал. Это все Даня, его изящные филологические выкрутасы.  
КАММЕРЕР. Вы не боитесь?  
ЧЕХОВ. Чего?  
КАММЕРЕР. Конкуренции со стороны своих… коллег. Люденов.  
ЧЕХОВ. Вы имеете в виду бойскаутов Логовенко? Наши сферы интересов не пересекаются. Вольно им играть в новую расу, ставить палатки в лесу и разжигать костер с одной спички, воображая себя особенными и героически сражаясь с придуманными трудностями. Человек всегда остается человеком, Каммерер, а человечество — человечеством. Оно просто станет сильней и лучше, во всем. В каждом. И это процесс необратимый.  
КАММЕРЕР. Вы считаете себя человеком?  
ЧЕХОВ. Безусловно.  
КАММЕРЕР. А как же иная физиология, иные возможности и прочее?  
ЧЕХОВ. (со смешком) Если поставить рядом вас и первого кроманьонца, обнаружится тоже немало различий по части благоприобретенных возможностей и даже физиологии.  
КАММЕРЕР. Ну, все-таки не настолько.  
ЧЕХОВ. Не настолько, да. Но и немало. В сущности, чем то, что мы предлагаем, отличается от той же фукамизации? Только увеличение числа возможностей, которые теперь могут быть доступны каждому... В самом деле, мы ведь не принуждаем никого. Если кто-то хочет прожить всю жизнь, так и не активировав третью импульсную, его никто не заставит это сделать. Но у него всегда будут возможности, у всех будут равные и почти неограниченные возможности, разве не в этом смысл? Да, нам приходилось идти на не самые красивые меры, работать тайком, но поймите, Каммерер, наша деятельность ничем не отличается от деятельности прогрессоров на той же Сауле. Нам больно смотреть на человечество, застрявшее на очередной ступени своего развития. Мы хотим помочь вам перешагнуть эту ступень с наименьшими потерями.  
КАММЕРЕР. «Мы», «вы»… Но ведь по сути все это — идея Странников, подсунувших человечеству весьма лакомую возможность с помощью саркофага, «подкидышей», «детонаторов»... Вам не кажется, что вы сейчас не спасаете человечество, а пляшете под чужую дудку, и совершенно неизвестно, к чему приведут эти пляски в дальнейшем?  
ЧЕХОВ. (полуминутное молчание) Извините. Мне нужно было посоветоваться.  
КАММЕРЕР. Вы связывались со своими?  
ЧЕХОВ. Да, нам пришлось собрать небольшой консилиум. Вы же понимаете, некоторые вопросы нельзя решать в одиночку, тем более, вопросы информационного свойства.  
КАММЕРЕР. Так… Хорошо. И что же вы решили?  
ЧЕХОВ. Насчет Странников, Каммерер. Понимаете, в чем дело, при инициации третьей импульсной, четвертой низкочастотной и пятой… кажется, Даня пока не придумал ей названия… В общем, при выходе на максимально известный нам уровень, путешествия по времени так же обычны, как и по пространству.  
КАММЕРЕР. То есть, вы хотите сказать...  
ЧЕХОВ. Да, да. Саркофаг с эмбрионами и «детонаторами» будет отправлен в систему ен9173 нами, это уже выяснено. (пауза) Никаких Странников нет, Максим. Есть только мы. Люди.  
КАММЕРЕР. Тагоряне тоже обнаружили садок с личинками, но уничтожили его. Кто отправил его в прошлое?  
ЧЕХОВ. Они сами. Только очень нескоро. Кстати, таких садков им встретится еще минимум три. Тагоряне любят основательность и предотвращение вредных последствий собственной предусмотрительности.  
КАММЕРЕР. А что насчет других цивилизаций?  
ЧЕХОВ. (негромкий стук) Вот, возьмите. Этого достаточно, чтобы вы смогли сами найти ответы на все свои вопросы. Поверьте, так будет интересней.  
КАММЕРЕР. Вы не против, если я отдам кровь на анализ?  
ЧЕХОВ. (тихий смех) Не стоит, правда не стоит. Не потому что мне жаль пузырька крови. Просто на орбите Саулы ваши корабли пару минут назад начали маневр стыковки с «Ботани Бэй».  
КАММЕРЕР. Там какая-то ловушка?  
ЧЕХОВ. Ну что вы… так мелодраматично. Там подарок… Извините, Максим, но мне пора.  
КАММЕРЕР. Торопитесь?  
ЧЕХОВ. Нет, просто очень устал. Это тяжело — так долго держать себя на этом уровне.  
КАММЕРЕР. Тяжело быть человеком?  
ЧЕХОВ. (смешок) Это непросто, кем бы вы ни были.

КОНЕЦ ФОНОГРАММЫ

На этом моменте Чехов, сидящий на диване в гостиной своего номера, просто исчез безо всяких световых или звуковых эффектов. Еще через несколько минут я связался со своим непосредственным начальством, президентом сектора Атосом-Сидоровым, и тот подтвердил, что именно сейчас, именно в этот момент производится стыковка двух звездолетов с орбитальной станцией «Ботани Бэй».  
А еще через час поступило сообщение, что на абсолютно пустой станции поисковой группой были обнаружены семьдесят три активированных криогенных капсулы — по числу людей, пропавших с базы Саулы, плюс экипаж исчезнувшего звездолета. В каждой капсуле находилось по полулитровой плотно запечатанной канистре с кровью.

Человечество ожидало новое Откровение.


End file.
